


The Way You Look At Me (The Way You're Loving Me)

by SereneCalamity



Series: The Marauders [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Harry and Draco bring in the New Year together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Marauders [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321298
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	The Way You Look At Me (The Way You're Loving Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is the last installment of this series! There may be more in the future, but I don't have anything planned just yet, so make sure you're subscribed. Thank you so much for your comments and support along the way, and I have written some other Drarry fics recently if you'd like to check them out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, but I can't think what song it's from. This is not yet edited, I'll come back and do that later!

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as he looked around the entrance-way of his cousins home with her girlfriend, shaking his head at the excessive decorations that were absolutely _everywhere_ , a strange mix of both Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley's tastes. It worked though, like most things with them, Luna's water-colour paintings on the walls hanging next to the bold streamers that Ginny had undoubtedly wanted hung and the gaudy disco wall that was spinning around the room, dappling the walls in different coloured neon lights. He smiled as his eyes landed on Luna, who had spotted him from across the room and was leaving the conversation that she was having with some tall, beautiful girl who was probably one of her models.

"Draco," Luna smiled at him, her dreamy smile that always made Draco's shoulders relax because ever since they were little kids, Luna just had this way about her that made him feel as though everything was going to be okay. "Pansy—I'm glad you guys made it." Pansy Parkinson was standing behind Draco, a drink already in her hand although Draco wasn't sure where she had swiped it from because they had literally only just walked in the door.

"Of course we did," Draco leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Where's your girl?"

"I think her and her teammates were in the kitchen..." Luna trailed off, looking to the side in the direction of the kitchen and then shrugged with a smile. "Sometimes when they drink they end up playing hockey with strange household objects. It makes for a lot of fun, but it can get rather rowdy if it's around all the guests." Draco grinned while Pansy snorted and then leaned in to give Luna her hug as well. "Oh, but Ginny did say to tell you that her brother text her earlier, said that their flight had been delayed and they would probably be about an hour late."

Draco had gotten a similar text from Harry Potter, but it still made his stomach squeeze in disappointment, given it had been a week since he had seen Harry and now he was going to have to wait even longer. Sure, it was only an hour, but still...

"Plenty of time for you to loosen up a bit before your boy shows up, then," Pansy nudged Draco in the side and Draco couldn't help but feel his cheeks pink at the casual mention of his relationship with Harry. A meeting had already been set with Nymphadora Tonks, their manager, in two days time to tell her about their relationship and what their next steps needed to be, but they had both decided that they weren't going to hide things anymore. This was a pretty close knit party—Ginny was a star member of Britains womens national ice hockey team and Luna was a sought after fashion designer—and so there were a lot of people at their New Years party who were well known and didn't want photos of their night getting out, so they were pretty safe. And even if they weren't, he and Harry were done with hiding things, whatever that meant for them in the future.

"Sounds good," Draco arched an eyebrow. "You got a joint?" Pansy grinned and tapped her handbag.

"Always."

* * *

Harry and Ron Weasley arrived just after ten o'clock, and Draco was feeling the effects of the weed that he and Pansy had shared, and so when he saw the brunette, he couldn't stop himself from grinning uncontrollably. Harry's hair was a mess, as usual, and Draco couldn't wait to make it even more atrocious with his fingers through it, a pair of jeans with rips at the knees, and a loose grey shirt that clung to his biceps and showed off his arms. Ron was wearing dark jeans, a white shirt that was undoubtedly going to get stained when he spilt drink on it at some point through the evening and a dark blazer, and his hair was styled only slightly, not looking bad. Hermione Granger was behind them as well, looking as beautiful and poised as ever as she spotted Ginny coming into the main lobby where most of the party was happening and pointing out her future sister-in-law.

Harry's eyes kept moving around the room, though, even as the trio began walking toward Ginny, and it was when they looked up the big, grand staircase and to the second floor where Draco was leaning over the railing above him that his eyes finally stopped, and a smile settled on his face. Draco jerked his head in acknowledgment, and Harry lifted his hand in a wave before he finally focused on Ginny.

"Well, I think that's my cue," Pansy snorted from where she was leaning on the railing beside Draco, already on her third drink of the evening, determined to make the New Years of 2020 one that was going to be a black hole in her memory, apparently. "Because as soon as H is up here, your concentration is going to be _gone_." Draco just grinned and shrugged, not bothering to deny it, and Pansy didn't look upset by that. They had spent a week together, and it had been good, reconnecting properly with his best friend, especially since coming clean with her about everything that was going on in his life. "You think I have a chance with that guy over there?" Pansy asked, her eyes flicking to the left and Draco followed her gaze and he rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he related to the Royal Family somehow?" He asked, and that would make sense, because both Luna and Ginny had a lot of connections.

"I'd look good with a crown, don't you think?" Pansy smirked, leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and then she was swanning off to introduce herself to royalty, because that was how Pansy rolled. Draco stayed where he was, leaning against the railing with a red solo cup half-filled with lemonade in his hand, waiting where he was because he knew that Harry would come to find him. He watched as Harry spoke with Ginny, and then Luna, and then he said something to the group and excused himself and Draco felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach with excitement as Harry began walking toward the stairway. He snagged a drink from one of the waitresses that was floating around, although Draco knew for a fact that he would probably only have one glass the entire evening because he was always more interested in smoking a joint than in getting drunk, and then he started walking up the stairs. Draco's stomach was doing flip-flops and it felt as though there were a swarm of bats going crazy inside his torso and the whole thing was ridiculous because he had _just seen_ Harry a week ago, and yet it felt as though it had been over a month.

"D," Harry breathed out, a smile spread across his face as he reached Draco, leaning an elbow against the banister next to Draco.

"Haz," Draco returned quietly, unable to stop a big smile in response, one that made his cheeks feel as though they were stretching. There were people all around them, and Draco could name some of them—some of them were on the hockey team with Ginny, others were fashion designers and models who worked closely with Luna, but there were also singers, actors and actresses, song writers, even some beauty vloggers and social media influencers who Draco vaguely recognized—the girls had really gone all out for their party tonight.

"Ginny said that we can have our usual room here tonight," Harry glanced over Draco's shoulder, toward the end of the hallway where there was another staircase, although this one a bit more narrow and not quite as fancy as the main one that lead up from the ground floor. "So we don't have to worry about figuring out a ride or going home."

"I wasn't worried about that anyway," Draco shrugged a shoulder, and it was true.

He wasn't worried.

When he was with Harry, things just felt different, better, lighter, and tonight, things were _especially_ different. They were being upfront with their relationship with their bandmates and soon their manager, and from what Draco understood, Harry had also told the Weasley's and his godfather, Sirius Black. If Draco had been close with his parents, he would have shared his budding relationship with them, but he had decided not to, although he had told Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle before he and Pansy had left to come home and, and they had been all at once supportive and disgusting. Blaise had cheered and wanted details and Gregory had proposed that they do shots even though Draco was sober and it was only ten in the morning and asked if there was any chance of a sex tape coming out. His friends were disasters, but he still loved them.

"You worried about anything else?" Harry asked, and there was definitely some intention between his words as he took a step closer, the hand that wasn't wrapped around his drink sliding further along the smooth wood of the banister, getting closer to where Draco's hand was resting, only a few inches between their fingers, something that they were both incredibly mindful of.

"One thing," Draco stated and Harry arched an eyebrow, his shoulder tensing slightly. "Tonks is gonna be _pissed_ if any photos of tonight get out before we sit her down and talk to her." Harry's shoulder relaxed and he let out a laugh as he closed the gap between them, his fingers lacing together with Draco's.

"Between us, if Ron can figure it out, I'm pretty sure Tonks has," Harry pointed out.

"I don't know..." Draco made a face and then jerked his head in the direction of where Pansy was dancing up against her _royalty_. "Pansy hadn't figured it out." Harry let out a laugh and shrugged before stepping in closer and blinking slowly.

"I think a lot of our fans have figured it out," he continued and Draco rolled his eyes, but his expression was fondly amused.

"The amount of _Drarry_ signs at our shows are gonna double," Draco said.

"Triple," Harry laughed. Draco stared at Harry, and it was...It was all so real now that Harry was in front of him.

They'd never discussed labels and boundaries and that was something that they were about to face when they brought all of this before Tonks. They were _both_ worried about that talk, but they had agreed that they weren't going to think about it too hard tonight, they were just going to have fun, be happy to be together again, bring in the New Year, spend time with their bandmates and friends.

"Well...Do I get a hello kiss, or what even is the point to all this?" Draco asked, and there was a _slight_ shake in his question but he met Harry's eyes pointedly. Harry's lips twitched as he glanced around, and then he stepped even closer, and even if people looked at them and missed where their fingers were overlapping, there was no way they could miss the way Harry was standing right in Draco's personal space now, their chests almost touching. It was a private event, and everyone there was only invited _because_ they all valued their privacy while they were having a good time, but photos sometimes got leaked, even by accident, so everything they were doing, they had considered the consequences for.

Harry pressed his lips to Draco's in a close mouthed kiss, softer and more chaste than a lot of the kisses that they had shared, but this one felt a lot a lot more important, a lot more intense and it made Draco's stomach swoop.

He didn't know what Harry had done to him over the years, and especially recently since they come together in a much more intimate fashion, but he felt like the teenage kid he had never been allowed to be.

"Whoo!" Came a shout from behind them, and they broke apart to look over to where Pansy was holding up her drink to them as though in congratulations, grinning from ear-to-ear and eyes sparkling. A few other people looked over, but by then, Draco and Harry weren't as close anymore, and their hands were still clasped together. "Hold on, hold on—I'll be right back," Pansy said to the dark haired man she was dancing with before coming over. "Hazza!" She threw her arms around Harry, giving him a tight hug and Harry laughed as he hugged her back, even though it meant pulling his hand away from Draco. When Pansy straightened, she tilted her head to the side. "Alright, so I'm on a mission tonight, with the cutie over there, but you and I are going to have that shovel talk soon, alright?"

"I look forward to it," Harry couldn't help but grin, even as his eyes darted over to Draco, looking a little worried. Draco just grinned back as Pansy turned and headed back over to her prey of the evening and Harry looked at the man for the first time before looking back at Draco. "Wait...Isn't that a cousin of the prince or something?"

"Something like that," Draco shrugged. "Pansy is angling for a crown tonight." Harry snorted and then he lifted his drink to his lips and downed half of it.

"Wanna go down and find the best food they have hidden in the kitchen?" Harry asked and Draco smirked.

* * *

There was food and drinks that went around, and there was no shortage of drugs being passed out as well, but Draco stuck with his refills of lemonade and after Harry's first glass of celebratory champagne, the only thing he had were sips of Draco's lemonade and puffs of the joints that were going around. As it got closer to midnight, Ginny started going from room to room and screaming that there was going to be a fireworks display that Luna had organised and they should all head outside to watch. Luna just smiled serenely as she drifted after her girlfriend, hand loosely gripped in the redheads. They made an interesting couple, but clearly something was working given they had been together for five years now, and Ginny had been talking about proposing.

"As fun as this is..." Harry's voice was quiet as he whispered in Draco's ear. They were huddled up behind Ron, Hermione and a bouncy blonde that Hermione seemed to be surprisingly be getting along with. "I really wish we were upstairs in that room right now." Draco felt a shiver go through them, and his fingers tightened involuntarily around his red solo cup.

"Is it cheesy to say that you're my New Years resolution?" Draco had maybe had a little too much to smoke, and he couldn't help but laugh at his words and Hermione turned around and looked at the pair of them with a semi-disgusted expression on her face.

" _Yes_. That _would_ be cheesy," she answered for Harry, but Harry just laughed and circled his arms around Draco's waist, leaning his head against the blondes shoulder. They weren't hiding anything tonight, and it just felt really _nice_. It was kind of surprising how many people _weren't_ paying them attention, which Draco appreciated, because this was exactly what he had always wanted, just to be a part of the crowd with no special attention directed his way, and with these people, with this group, he was just one of them.

The countdown began, started by a _very_ rowdy Ginny and backed up by a just as rowdy Ron, the family ties very clear, and soon everyone was screaming along. Harry was shouting as well and Draco was just grinning and laughing, leaning back into Harry's body and sipping at his lemonade, content to just stand there and listen to the chaos around him. When they got down to _one_ , signifying the New Year, the fireworks exploded and Harry was twisting him around in his arms and kissing him firmly on the mouth. He tasted like weed and tobacco and the pringles that he had snagged in the kitchen and the sweet lemonade that he had taken from Draco's cup and it was all just perfect. There were shouts and hugs and kisses happening all around them, and Pansy appeared in their little circle a moment later—still with her Royal in tow—and she gave them all kisses before winking at Draco and saying that they were getting a car and she would text him tomorrow.

"You want to head up to our room?" Harry asked, nipping at Draco's neck and tightening his grip around Draco's hips and Draco felt the blood in his body all rush to his groin.

" _More_ than ready," Draco grinned at him dizzily and leaned back in for another kiss, knowing that he was never going to grow tired of tasting Harry's lips. Harry smiled back, kissing him hard, tongue flicking out and teasing at the seam of Draco's lips for a moment, but just as Draco was parting his lips, feeling brave from the high that was running in the air around them, he pulled back and booped him on the nose gently with his finger.

"We better say our good nights, then, coz once we get inside, I'm not letting you leave," Harry's voice sounded thicker than it had just a few moments ago, and Draco knew his own eyes were darker just because of the kiss. They had been glued to one anothers sides since Harry had walked in, and they didn't separate now, Harry's hand dropping down to slide his fingers together with Draco's as he tugged him over to where Hermione and Ron were talking to a couple of Ginny's team mates, Hermione quite a few drinks in clearly, by the way she was leaning against Ron, her body half curled around him and a lazy smile on her face. "Ron! 'Mione! We're gonna head inside!"

"I bet you are," Ron sent them a dark smirk and Draco attempted to send him a dirty glare, which he had perfected down to an art at most times, but the way that Harry's shoulder was pressed to his and his hand was looped together through his own fingers just made everything seem so much less annoying and he couldn't quite muster one full force. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

"Happy New Years, Harry," Hermione said as she pulled away from Ron to give Harry a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek before turning to Draco, grinning widely as she threw her arms around him and wiggled her eyebrows. "And Draco..." she leaned in close, lips pressed right up against his ear in a way that she wouldn't have done if she wasn't even _slightly_ less drunk. "Thank you for making Harry so happy." Draco blinked and looked back at Harry, who was smiling widely, looking proud and carefree, not caring at all who was seeing the interaction and the fact that they were _still_ holding hands.

"You know that _some_ pictures are going to get out, right?" Draco said to Harry as they headed back into the house, Harry practically dragging Draco behind him in his eagerness to get inside.

"I honestly don't care," Harry replied over his shoulder, and Draco's cheeks hurt with how hard he was smiling. They stopped again as they came across a group of Luna's friends, trying to get their 'Happy New Years' out of the way quickly, and then they ran into Ginny and one of her teammates, who were apparently going to try and convince Luna to let them turn the couches into goal posts for a midnight game of hockey. Draco laughed as Harry and Ginny hugged, his entire body feeling light and free, and then had been pulled into a hug as well, before they stopped at the front entrance where the coat closet was to get Harry's bag where he had dumped it when he had arrived, and then they were heading up the grand staircase to the second floor, avoiding everyone they possibly could. Then they were heading up the smaller staircase to the third floor, and Draco couldn't help his giggle as he nearly tripped over a rug as Harry shoved open the door of the room that they usually crashed in when they were staying at Ginny and Luna's, where Draco had already brought his bag when he and Pansy had first arrived, when they had decided to have something to smoke. "Okay, so—"

Harry was completely cut off by Draco's lips pressing against his, hands clenching tight in the shirt he was wearing as the blonde tried to walk him backwards, toward the bed. Harry let out a huff from somewhere in his chest, but Draco just kept pushing, and Harry let him, walking backwards until his legs came in contact with the queen sized bed, and he let his knees give out, falling down into a seated position. Draco stared down at him, chest heaving and eyes dark, even though the only lights coming into the room were through the open curtains on the other side, and absently, Draco knew that they _had_ to lock the door.

A couple of photos getting out of the two looking cozy and holding hands were one thing, but witnesses reporting the pair of them having _sex_ was definitely something that Tonks would give them a slap on the back of the head for.

"I missed you," Draco murmured as he looked down at Harry, and Harry's big hands rested on Draco's hips, giving them a gentle tug.

"I missed you too, D. So fucking much," he let out a self-deprecating laugh as he looked down. "Even though it was only just over a week." Draco's stomach squeezed at that, nothing but fondness glowing in his eyes as he looked down at Harry. It was crazy to think about how much had changed between them in what felt like both a short amount of time _and_ a really long amount of time, and he leaned in to give him another kiss before unfortunately pulling way and walking over to the door to flip the lock, and then reach into his bag to take out the lube he had stashed there. Harry let out another laugh as he nodded over at his bag. "I brought the same stuff."

"Great minds think alike," Draco shrugged a shoulder as his hands went to the hem of his shirt, just wanting to get naked and get on top of Harry, but Harry was reaching out to stop his hurried movements as soon as he was within touching distance.

"Hey, hey—slow down, baby," Harry murmured, taking the lube away from Draco and putting it beside his thigh on the bed, and then pushing up the hem of Draco's shirt and the jersey he was wearing over the top so that his flat stomach was exposed and he could begin to litter kisses over it. Draco sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of Harry's lips brushing over him, the muscles in his stomach quivering as Harry slowly pushed his shirt up, exposing more and more of his torso, and as his nipple came in contact with the air of the room, Harry's mouth moved up to take one into his mouth and flick his tongue out over it. Draco twitched, hips jutting forward as he moaned, and Harry made a happy noise at the back of his throat as he moved to the other nipple, paying it the same attention.

They undressed each other slowly, Harry stripping Draco of his clothes first, so that they were a pile on the ground, and then Harry moved back further on the bed and Draco joined him, and they undressed Harry together, until they were both laying back on the bed, side by side, completely naked. Harry's fingers were running up and down Draco's side, over his bicep and down to his hand before trailing over his hip and then around to his ass.

"God, you feel so perfect," Harry groaned as he lifted himself up on one elbow so that he could look down on Draco. "How do you always feel so perfect?"

"Me and Pansy have had the same skin care routine since we were thirteen," Draco couldn't help but cheekily throw in, feeling so dizzily happy to be back with Harry again, and also just a little high still from the joints he had smoked earlier in the evening.

"Please _never_ bring up Pansy while we're in bed again," Harry muttered with a snort as he leaned in to nip at Draco's bottom lip, before he rolled the blonde over so that he was on his back, and Harry could climb over him, pinning him to the bed, effectively knocking all of the breath out of Draco as he stared up at the man over him. Even though Draco had a few inches of height on Harry, he always felt smaller compared to the other man, given he was stockier and had more muscles, broader shoulders and just this more _imposing_ presence that made Draco feel as though it was okay for him to shrink into the background a little and let Harry take over. It was _safe_ to let Harry take over, it always had been, which was why they worked so well.

"Promise," Draco mumbled in response to Harry's previous statement as his legs were pushed apart, Harry's calloused hands rubbing up and down the inside of his thighs, thumbs gently rubbing at the crease of his thighs and watching as his cock bounced and dripped against his stomach.

"I've barely touched you and you're already all wet," Harry commented as he swiped a finger through the precome on his stomach and Draco's eyes rolled back at the fact that Harry was _so close_ to touching him where he wanted him, and yet he still wasn't. Then Harry was pushing his legs back further, lifting them up off the bed and Draco's hands coming down instinctively to grab behind his knees and hold them up so that he was completely exposed to Harry. " _Shit_ , D..." Harry's voice hitched in the middle as his fingers stroked down the back of Draco's thigh, toward his hole. "You already got yourself all stretched for me?"

"I _said_ I missed you," Draco muttered, although it didn't come out as biting as he planned for it too.

Especially when Harry sunk two fingers inside of him without any other prep, making Draco's body arch off the bed and let out an animalistic sound.

"God, you always feel so good, D," Harry whispered as he twisted his fingers around, stretching them a little, careful not to be too rough since he hadn't poured any lube over his fingers, and he was only using what Draco had used to stretch himself with earlier. There was a pleasant-painful pull at Draco's skin as Harry's fingers pulled out and tugged at the rim before sliding back in, and the glide wasn't completely easy which made Draco's body shake. "I've missed this so much, missed you so much," Harry kept his fingers tucked inside the blonde as he laid back over him and joined their lips together, Harry's other hand stroking up and down Draco's stomach.

"Want you to fuck me, Haz. C-come on," his words came out stuttered as Harry pulled at Draco's lower lip with his teeth and then flicked his tongue over the nip. "I'm ready."

"Just _wait_ , baby," Harry told him, rubbing his fingers inside of Draco, close to the spot that made Draco lose the feeling in his toes and see stars, but _not_ right over it, and it was frustrating because Harry knew where that spot was, so Draco knew that he was purposefully avoiding it. "I promise I'll give you what you want." And there was just something about the way that Harry murmured that against his damp lips, his nose resting against Draco's and their eyes locked together. Harry had such long eyelashes and Draco had heard their make up artists going on and on about them before, and he felt so lucky that he got to see them that close.

"Okay..." Draco said, sounding breathless as he pursed his lips a little, and Harry immediately leaned down and pressed his mouth to Draco's. Draco sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed knowing that Harry was going to look after everything—not that he should have ever doubted that to begin with. Harry opened his mouth, tongue sliding inside Draco's and rolling with his, the tip of his tongue touching the roof of his mouth before his teeth were pressing against his lips. They could still hear the party in full swing below, there was a song playing by Cedric Diggory who the band had collaborated with a couple of times before, and there was laughing and shouting drifting up, but there was nowhere else that he would rather be. Harry's kisses were just _completely different_ from the kisses that Draco had experienced with anyone else; he felt them with his whole body, and it made all the noise in his head, and all the noise from downstairs, _all of it_ faded away.

Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco slowly, obviously not wanting to hurt him going in too dry, but then his hand moved to Draco's cock, circling it loosely and pumping his fist a couple of times. Draco gasped and his mouth went slack as he slumped back into the bed, but Harry kept kissing him, licking at his mouth, biting at his lips, and Draco could feel his thighs beginning to seize up, body wanting to curl up around the brunette. Harry kissed him one last time before he was pulling back and moving himself so that he was kneeling between Draco's thighs, smoothing his hands up and down a few times, travelling over the smooth skin and the lights hairs, before he was reaching out for the lube and Draco's eyes tracked his movements hungrily.

Draco's stomach was dipping and somersaulting as Harry coated his fingers and began to stroke his cock so that it was covered in lube, before he poured some more on his fingers and reached down between Draco's cheeks. The blonde sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of the cool digit against his burning skin, but then it was sinking inside of him and his back arched off the bed and he felt satisfyingly full.

"So good, baby, you feel so good," Harry was murmuring under his breath as he stared down at where his fingers were disappearing inside of Draco, almost as though he was talking to himself. Draco felt Harry move up to three numbers, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he adjusted to the stretch. He adapted quickly, as always, enjoying the stretch, and before long, Harry pulled his fingers out and then gripped at Draco's hips. "You ready, D?" Harry whispered as he looked up, eyes meeting Draco's, and Draco nodded his head, a small smile on his lips. Harry easily maneuvered Draco's hips a bit, tilting them upward and making it easier for Harry to begin to push inside, the flare head of his cock pressing against the rim of his ass.

" _Fu-uck, Harry_ ," Draco groaned out, eyes rolling backwards as the head fully popped inside Draco's ass, and his toes curled painfully as he wrapped them around Harry's waist, pulling him in close. Harry happily leaned forward, bracing his elbows on either side of Draco's head and spreading his knees a bit further apart for leverage as he kept pushing forwards, filling Draco until the pressure against his spine was making him shake near uncontrollably. Draco didn't realize that he had his eyes squeezed shut until he felt Harry's soft kisses over the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, just seated inside Draco and not moving, arms keeping his head cradled. When he let his eyes open, Harry was _right there_ , looking down at him with soft eyes and a gentle smile. "I love you," Draco couldn't stop himself from whispering, completely caught up in the tenderness of the movement, the words leaving his lips before he could stop them.

Once they were out, his eyes widened in panic, because they had _never_ actually said those words to each other, even though they were specifically exclusive and even though they were about to come out to the public, they'd never said they loved each other. Maybe that was too much, maybe he had crossed a line, maybe it was too soon, maybe—

"I love you too, Draco," Harry whispered as he leaned his forehead against Draco's, their eyes so close they were almost going cross-eyed so that they could keep looking at each other, and Draco felt his chest expand as he breathed in with relief. "So much," his words and eyes were filled with so much adoration that Draco's eyes clouded with tears. Harry's lips brushed over the bridge of Draco's nose before they found his lips again, and then he started moving, rolling his hips without moving his body too much, so that their bodies were still pressed together, and Draco rolled up to meet him, curling one of his legs as best as he could around Harry while he twined both of his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in as close as humanly possible.

Their bodies moved together, a sinuous, seductive roll, their moans and sighs filling with the room as they connected in the most intimate way. Sweat was gathering between them and beading at their foreheads, and Draco wanted to keep kissing Harry, keep licking at his lips and feeling Harry's tongue inside his mouth, but Harry was doing this thing every couple of rolls where he planted one of his feet firmly on the bed so that he had proper leverage and pressed the head of his cock _directly_ against Draco's prostate, and it was making it difficult for him to concentrate on doing anything.

"Ha-Harry," Draco panted out, mouth pressed against the sticky curve of Harry's neck. "I'm close."

"Yeah, D," Harry murmured, and he lifted himself up on his elbows so that he could start thrust into Draco with more intent and precision. Draco's breathing began to hitch, head lolling on the pillow and eyes rolling back as Harry's thrust pushed him further up the bed. Draco still had one leg wrapped around Harry's, the other twisted around his ankle as best as he could, keeping them tied together in as many points as he could. "You going to come for me?" Draco's body tensed as Harry stared down at him with dark, perceptive eyes, not wanting to miss a thing. "Come for me, baby. Come on."

And that was it, that was enough for Draco's body to let go, body snapping in an arch and cock jerking against his stomach as he came untouched, spilling between them, tightening like a vice around Harry's cock. He could hear the grunts coming from above him as Harry's orgasm was triggered by his own, and Harry started moving even faster before he was spilling inside Draco, Draco half-heartedly rolling his body in time with Harry's own movements to help him along, but he stilled happily when Harry smoothed a hand through his blonde hair and then rolled their bodies onto their side so that Harry could lay down without pulling out of Draco just yet.

"I do, Draco," Harry whispered, breathing still a little uneven. "I do love you." Draco was glad that it was reasonably dark in the room, so that Harry couldn't see how red his cheeks had gone, and how goofy his smile was.

"I love you too, Harry," he responded softly, and there was a huff of laughter from Harry before he was leaning in and kissing him again.

"You want to get cleaned up and join the party again? Or you want to clean up and go to sleep?" Harry asked, yawning as he rubbed a hand over his face. Draco didn't even have to think as he snuggled in close to Harry's side.

"After Tonks is finished with us, and we come out as public, it's going to be harder to get time alone with you," Draco mumbled. "I vote we clean up and go to sleep." Harry smiled and nodded, kissing him on top of the head.

"Sounds perfect," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> So...Let me know what you think xx
> 
> Also, feel free to hit me up on my social media;  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene


End file.
